The Very First Hunger Games
by pointeshoejen
Summary: It has been one year since the rebellion. Panem only has 12 districts this year. The result-the very first Hunger Games. ***CLOSED***
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first Hunger Games! You can submit tributes, stylists, escorts, and arena ideas. Before you submit your characters, however, you will need some background to the very first Hunger Games…

"President Hayle?" said Avid Rond.

"What do you want?" he barked, never looking up from his notes.

"It's over, sir" his assistant said from the doorway. This got his attention. He looked at Avid. "All districts have surrendered and troops are on the train to thirteen now. They will be gone by the end of this week, Mr. President."

"Very well, thank you, Avis," and he dismissed her. Then, President Hayle got back to work on his notes:

_The Hunger Games_

_13-18 years old_

_1 boy_

_1 girl_

_24 total_

_To the death_

One year later…

In every district of Panem the same message was heard:

_ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF PANEM. THIS IS PRESIDENT HAYLE SPEAKING. AT NOON TODAY, EVERY ABLE-BODIED PERSON MUST BE IN THE SQUARE. ALL CITIZENS AGE THIRTEEN TO EIGHTEEN WILL STAND IN THE GATED AREA. ALL OTHERS WILL STAND AROUND THE GATE. FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN CERTAIN DEATH. AGAIN, ALL ABLE CITIZENS TO THE SQUATE AT NOON TODAY._

And then the message was over. Lots of people wore their best outfits. Surely, if the president was talking on the district speakers, it was important. So at twelve o'clock that day the confused citizens of Panem gathered in their district's square.

Please submit your tributes using the form below

Name:

Age:

District:

Tesserae? How many?

Personality:

Appearance:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Choice weapon:

What skill did you show the game makers?

Training score:

History:

Token (and who gave it to them, where they got it, etc…):

Reaping outfit:

Interview angle:

Romance?

Allies?

MENTORS: Since this is the first Hunger Games, there are no mentors, so whoever submitted the character will essentially be the mentor. If your character is picked, be ready to accept ally requests and send sponsor gifts. After the reaping, interviews, etc you may have a better idea of who you want to ally with.

SPONSORING: Anyone can sponsor a tribute (mentors can only sponsor their own tribute). This brings us to SPONSOR POINTS! You will get a set number of points for each of the following.

Submit a Tribute-2 points

Submit an escort-3 points

Submit a stylist-3 points

Submit an arena- 4 points

I choose you-3 points

Need more sponsor points once the games begin? Submit a gamemaker trick-3 points

I choose that trick-3 points

Sponsors can send any of the following items for the amount of points said:

Small water bottle(about 2 days worth of water)-4 points

Small food (lasts about 2 days)-4 points

Night vision glasses- 5 points

Large water bottle (about 4 days worth of water)-7 points

Large food (about 4 days worth)-7 points

Sleeping bag-8 points

Choice weapon-10 points

Capitol medicine-15 points

Other items may be submitted; I will approve them and set a price.

Remember, since this is the first Hunger Games, there are no such thing as careers.

Have fun and may the odds_ ever _be in your favor.


	2. Chapter 2More Tributes, please!

Keep sending in tributes (and stylists and arena ideas)!

These are the places still open!

District 1

**Male**

District 2

**Female and Male**

District 3

**Male**

District 4

**Female and Male**

District 5

**Female and Male**

District 6

**Female and Male**

District 7

**Male**

District 8

**Female and Male**

District 9

**Male**

District 10

**Female and Male**

District 11

**Female and Male**

District 12

**ready for the reaping!**


	3. Chapter 3 5 more males

MALE TRIBUTES WANTED!

I only 5 more and then we can get the Games rolling!

Also, keep submitting escorts, stylists, and arenas! I want these games to be all yours!

Open Places

District 1

Male

District 5

Male

District 6

Male

District 10

Male

District 11

Male


	4. Chapter 4 The Final List

This is it, your final tribute list!

If you submitted a tribute, you are in. Most people don't pick the first ones they get, I know, but I like it when someone uses my character, and for the five I have submitted, only one has been "reaped". And, truely, ALL of the tributes I received were good, so thanks for your work.

Also, a shout out to outwitted, whom I could not reach, Lucyna had to be changed to a male in order to fit into the story. I'm sorry that I couldn't fit her in where you wanted. My sincere apologies.

***ummm, on a comepletely unrelated sidenote, did anyone else finish Mockingjay? I need someone to discuss it with. Private messages ony, please so as not to spoil it for others .****

District 1

Female: Victoria Allure-Vamay

Male: Apollo Jackson-k8e429

District 2

Female: Raven Hale-wolfsong12

Male: Barett-Comet Crossover

District 3

Female: Rose Lastsong-Rose

Male: Xavier Keller-Vamay

District 4

Female: Harmony Slate-CharlotteSmiles

Male: Brighton-Haley's Comet

District 5

Female: Willow Fox-Devil on my shoulder

Male: Kaden Hale-Vamay

District 6

Female: Acacielle Nimwood-Eva-Mizuki-Lemaris

Male: Riorio Rinzen-Foalywinsforever

District 7

Female: Shay Auburn-HungerGamesNerd

Male:Anton-Comet Crossover

District 8

Female: Calista Thorn-xxxhappygirlxxx

Male: Ashton Thorn-xxxhappygirlxxx

District 9

Female: Luna Night-fanganddiggyaremine

Male: Lucyno Smith-outwitted

District 10

Female: Nathaly-Haley's Comet

Male: Ren Tobb—Sabs97

District 11

Female: Camellia Delaney-dancegurl

Male: Thorn Lucius-Maddie Rose

District 12

Female: Skye Citron-thenewanniecresta

Male: Axel Havok-thenewanniecresta


	5. Chapter 5 Points!

Sorry!

I forgot to post this yesterday, also, I'm going to post the District 1 Reaping now!

Points

dancegurl –5

Haley's Comet—4

Vamay—12

Devil on my Shoulder—6

Wolfsong12—2

Thenewanniecresta—7

HungerGamesNerd—2

Fanganddiggyaremine—2

Outwitted—2

Rose—2

Targat2—4

Eva-Mizuki-Levaris—8

Comet Crossover—4

Xxxhappygirlxxx—14

CharlotteSmiles—6

K8e429—2

Bubblegumandsocks—6

Sabs97—2

Foalywinsforever—5

Maddie Rose—2

Submit a Tribute-2 points

Submit an escort-3 points

Submit a stylist-3 points

Submit an arena- 4 points

I choose you-3 points

Need more sponsor points once the games begin? Submit a gamemaker trick-3 points

I choose that trick-3 points

Sponsors can send any of the following items for the amount of points said:

Small water bottle(about 2 days worth of water)-4 points

Small food (lasts about 2 days)-4 points

Night vision glasses- 5 points

Large water bottle (about 4 days worth of water)-7 points

Large food (about 4 days worth)-7 points

Sleeping bag-8 points

Choice weapon-10 points

Capitol medicine-15 points

Other items may be submitted; I will approve them and set a price.


	6. Chapter 6 District 1 Reaping

**This first reaping is really long. I promise that the rest will not be this long! Also, I started school today, so things are going to probably go a bit slower now. Thanks and Happy 2010-2011 school year!**

**Victoria Allure**

That announcement this morning was weird. _What could possibly be wrong? _I thought. _Whatever it is, it probably won't affect me. _I looked through my closet and pulled out a t-shirt riddled with holes and a pair of old, stained jeans. Then I pulled up shiny red hair into its signature ponytail. I ran to the other side of town to my best friend Milo's. Gregory and Jacob were already there, laughing at Milo's rendition of the president's speech. I had to admit, he pulled off President Hayle's nasal-y voice really well.

"Hey, Vick," Jacob said, "Today is your day to pick what we do."

"Yeah, where are we going?" Gregory asked.

"I was thinking something along the lines of messing with the peacekeepers. They should be fun today, what with what the president was saying and all."

"Good choice," they agreed.

We climbed up the big tree on the east side of the square and made our way out on the branch that hung over the platform where the peacekeepers carried out whippings. But the post that they tied the criminals to wasn't there. Instead, there were two huge crystalline bowls that were full of tiny sheets of paper. Next to them were four chairs. On the other side of the bowls stood a podium. We all exchanged a confused glance. Then, eight peacekeepers walked up to the platform. This was getting too weird, even for me. As far as I knew, that was all of the peacekeepers District One had. They all stood an exact distance from each other around the whole platform, but there was a big gap up front where it looked like two more of them could stand. I started grabbing the nuts that hung from the tree ready to toss them and hit each of them square in the forehead when two more peacekeepers walked up. One was with Mayor Fleet, the other with an abnormally tall woman next to him. She had Capitol written all over her. She had ridiculously long, pin straight pink hair that reached the back of her knees and was wearing a short, shiny orange dress that was way too tight. Freak. Gregory let out a wolf whistle and I cracked up.

"There!" shouted a peacekeeper pointing at us. I threw an acorn and hit him right in the nose. A whole new mob-maybe ten more or so-came running at us from the west end of the square. I knew the fun was over when they pulled out guns. We ran like squirrels through the tree. I climbed higher and jumped to the roof of the butcher's. I kept hopping roofs until I reached my house.

"Where have you been, young lady?" my stepmom growled. I hated her. It didn't matter to me that because of her, we weren't living on the poor side of the district. I didn't care that we ate well because she was rich. I love my dad, don't get me wrong, but Regan Hemming, for one, is too young to even act like my mom. And, she's a bitch.

"Get your butt up those stairs this instant!" she screeched. "You must look your best for whatever is to happen in the square, I can't have you representing my name like that! Oh my God! Thirteen minutes!"

There wasn't much I could do in thirteen minutes, so I wound up leaving the house in one of Regan's dresses. It was a midnight blue number with spaghetti straps that crossed in the back. The back laced up and Regan tied it so tightly that I had trouble breathing. The bottom was cut so that some parts were longer than others and ribbons hung down. Then Regan raked through my hair and left it hang down my back. She did it purposely, too. She knows I hate my hair down. I grabbed my diamond heart necklace that Milo had given to me. He said his father had given it to his mother before they passed away. Sure, the chain was rusty, but I loved it. The day he gave it to me, he said, "Something pretty, to match your personality." That was one of the best days I could remember. My twin brother, James walked in then.

"Time to go," he said. I leapt up and ran. Just outside the square, I met up with Milo, Greg, and Jake. They were wearing what they had been wearing this morning. Lucky. Milo bent down and ripped one of the ribbons off the bottom of my dress. Regan would kill me for that.

"What are you—" I started to say, but he cut me off. He pulled up my hair and tied it with the ribbon.

"Oh, thanks," I said. He just nodded. We walked in silence for another minute, then Milo said, " This isn't good. Something terrible is gonna go down." Finally, we reached the square and were greeted by two peace keepers who separated us. Boys went to the right, girls to the left.

The clock tower rang, signaling that it was 12:00 and the whole square went quiet. Mayor Fleet walked up to the podium.

"Good afternoon, District One," he began. "The speech I am about to give you has been sent to me directly from President Hayle in the Capitol. So, without further adieu," he cleared his throat and began.

_After the collapse of previous civilization, Panem rose from the ashes in a land once known as North America. This previous civilization was brought down by snow storms in the north. Most people froze to death, and if the cold did not kill them, then they perished from starvation. In the west, earthquakes swallowed the land and anyone left standing on it. To the south, one hurricane after another drowned the places people called home. Droughts in the middle of this once shining country caused food shortages everywhere. These droughts dried up so much of the land that only a small spark caused rampant fires. With all of this happening, those who survived the disasters were left to fight for sustenance. An all out war broke loose. Friends killed friends. Brothers murdered brothers. Peace and prosperity came to those left alive as our shining nation of Panem began to form. First, the Capitol was built at the heart of the old country. Those who knew how to survive told the Capitol how to move on. A man from a place called Appalachia, for example, founded the land we know as District Twelve. This man taught survivors how to mine coal. They became the residents of District Twelve. But in thanks for the man's help in setting up one of the first industries of Panem, he lived the rest of his days in the Capitol. All was running smoothly in Panem until the Dark Days. The districts of Panem rose up against the Capitol for reasons that are unclear. But Panem was—and is—strong. The Capitol defeated twelve districts and obliterated District Thirteen The Capitol then wrote up The Treaty of Treason. The Treaty of Treason was formed to set new rules upon the districts and ensure that another rebellion never occur upon the soils of Panem. One week from today will be the one year anniversary of the end of the Dark Days. In remembrance of the past, we now have _The Hunger Games. _The rules of_ The Hunger Games _are easy. Each district will send two tributes, a male and a female to participate in The Games. These Tributes will be aged twelve to eighteen. Each year, every citizen in this age group will have a slip of paper with their name on it added to the bowl. For example, a twelve year old will have their name in once, a thirteen year old twice. The exception is this. Now, tesserae are only available to twelve to eighteen year olds. For each tesserae that you sign up for, your name will be added to the bowl once. Tesserae are cumulative. For this year, all tesserae that adults have signed up for will go to the oldest eligible child. Each tribute will be allowed a token of remembrance from their district. _The Hunger Games _will be a televised festival that will consist of The Reaping, Opening Ceremonies, Training Scores, Tribute Interviews, The Games, and finally The Victory Tour. The Victor of _The Hunger Games _will go home and live lavishly for the rest of their days. As another perk to winning, once a month, the district of the winner will be given food, among other things. Only one tribute will make it home. And now, our District One Escort, Adonia Turner._

Only one will make it back? I thought as Mayor Fleet walked back to the row of chairs. Adonia skipped to the podium. She was the lady in the orange dress from earlier. I got a closer look at her now, her eyes were a stunning shade of purple.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, The Reaping! May the odds _ever_ be in your favor," she smiled.

I finally figured out what the mayor had meant. Twenty-three kids were going to die. And the Capitol sees this as a _game? _Sick. I was only pulled out of my head when I heard my name.

"Victoria Allure!" Adonia smiled. "Please come up here."

Sixteen years old, and I was given a death sentence.

**Apollo Jackson**

The mayor had just finished his speech and I was speechless. A few around me gasped. One guy who look around my age even fainted. Could it have been this morning that I was throwing knives with Hector? Was it yesterday that I bought Katriana's birthday present? Would I see little Diamond again? What about my twin, Jesmina? Yes. I would. I had to. Mom can't care for my dad all by herself. I bring home the money for his medication.

I didn't hear Adonia call the girl's name, but when I saw her, I was pretty sure it was Victoria. She had an early birthday, so even though she was a year younger than me, we were in the same classes. It's a strange feeling, knowing that you will have to watch someone you know, or at least kind of know kill and be killed for some painted person's entertainment.

"Apollo Jackson? Apollo, please come up to the platform"

It's a stranger feeling knowing you may be the one to kill her. And then, I may die myself.

**Please R&R, as this is my first fanfic!**


	7. Chapter 7 District 2 Reaping

**Raven Hale**

Mom and Dad were fighting. Again. Whenever that happened, it meant I was in charge. But it would be a much more difficult job today because of what happened earlier with the message from the president. Everyone had to be in the square at noon. I thought it would be a big deal event, so I dressed in my best outfit, a simple sleeveless black dress and my favorite necklace. It was from the only friend I had ever known. A boy I once knew who was shipped off to District Twelve. He said the fox reminded him of me because foxes' hair is the same color as my own. I brushed out my short hair. It was cut choppy, but I did it myself and really liked the way it turned out. Satisfied with the way I looked, I walked to the other end of town to the Averys looking for Ethan. Ethan was my little brother. His best friend was Capri Avery.

"Oh, Raven," said Mrs. Avery, "I was just about to send Ethan home, we need to get ready for whatever the president planned."

"That's exactly why I'm here, Rita. Let's go, twerp," I laughed. Ethan ran over to me with a homemade bow in hand and a pouch slung around his shoulder filled with what I assumed to be arrows. It was pretty impressive I have to say, especially for an eight year old. He said Capri's older brother taught them how to make and shoot it. On the way home, he showed me how to use it. Fairly straight forward. Load arrow. Pull string. Release. Determined to get the hang of it, I shot at every tree on the way home. I hit most of them. When we got home, Mom and Dad were still fighting. I dressed Ethan in slacks and polo. Then, I went to my little sister, Grace's room. She was playing with a doll she had gotten for her twelfth birthday. It had blue eyes, like us.

"Gracie boo," I said from the doorway. "You like dress up, right?" She smiled. Grace used to be really outgoing, but she hasn't spoken much since Evan died. Evan was our brother and Ethan's twin. And, it was my fault he died. I craved my parent's attention, but they fought too much to notice me, so I would do dangerous things in hopes of getting even bad attention. My favorite thing used to be sneaking into the woods outside of the district. There was an old abandoned house that was right on the electric fence that encircled our district. A big tree grew on the other side. One of its limbs just reached a second story window. One day I convinced Evan to go with me. That day, we were caught. The peacekeepers beat him up. They beat a five year old to death. "Well let's play!" She skipped to her closet and pulled out a cute dress, snowy white with cap sleeves and all different colored polka-dots.

We walked to the square leaving Mom and Dad to fight in the kitchen. When they whisked Ethan off to the boy's side, I'd have no way to protect him. As we stood tentatively, a voice came from behind us.

"I'll take care of him," the voice said. He was a big guy, built like a truck. The phrase if looks could kill ran through my head. He had the palest skin of anyone I'd ever met, short brown hair and gray eyes. If it weren't for how red his face was, you would have thought that he had never been outside. Despite how intimidating he looked, I trusted him. "Be good, Ethan," was the last thing I said to my brother. With that, Grace and I entered the square.

**Barett Michaels**

My family was pretty nervous about what the president had said that morning. Even me, the brave one. But, life would continue, I mean, right? So I went like I had done every morning since God knows when to fencing practice. I loved fencing and was really good at it too. Both of my older brothers, Zach and Matt had tried fencing, too, but they didn't like being beaten, especially by their baby brother. I met my best friends there. I dueled Dylan while Xavier and Erik dueled each other. Erik was the only one left unphased by the president's speech. We left our fencing school with an hour to get ready for the square. At home, my parents were already set to go. They sat fidgeting in the living room. Four more people were there, too. My brother, Zach stood with his fiancée, Kit and Matt, the oldest sat cross-legged by the chair where his heavily pregnant wife, Ren. We only gathered like this for holidays.

"Let us off after the president's speech at work earlier," said Matt. "Rumor has it that they are going to kill a boy and a girl, but no one knows why." Ren was visibly upset about this, she's a teacher, so that means one of her students could die. Zach eyed me carefully.

"Be careful, bud, you hear me? You're in the age range. Don't do anything even slightly stupid." I knew earlier he had said 12 to 18 year olds, but now I was even more scared. I nodded once and went up to get dressed. A simple green dress shirt and black trousers would do. I added a belt and a ring that my father gave me years ago. It was silver with a black stone bear, to represent my name. I went back downstairs and we walked together to the square. I said my goodbyes as they all walked around the barricades to where those outside the age range were told to stand. I took a deep breath and was just about ready to go in when I saw a girl and what must have been her siblings. She was scared. As I walked closer, I knew why. She couldn't take care of her brother once in the square.

"I'll take care of him," I said. She looked me over as if to see if she could trust me. She never said a word, but nodded her head yes.

"Be good, Ethan," she said and she walked into the square with her sister.

I gave the boy my hand and he accepted it readily. "So your name's Ethan?" I asked.

"Yes, and those were my big sisters, Raven and Grace," he said. "Raven takes care of us because our parents fight all the time. I don't even think they are here."

Well, this kid sure was open. "I'm Barett. I have two older brothers. We are both the babies in the family."

He smiled and went on and on about his sisters and his best friend and anything else he could think of until the mayor walked up to the podium on the stage.

Mayor Gart talked about the rebellion that ended last year. It sent a shiver up my spine remembering everyone who died. Dylan, Erik and Xavier lost their older brothers. Zach fought, but he made it home. Matt didn't. He was married and couldn't even think about leaving Ren alone. Then the mayor went on about a new festival we would have to remember the Dark Days. But it didn't seem festive. Twenty-four kids would fight. Only one would come home. I was in shock. Zach was right. Then he called a woman up to speak.

"Good afternoon, District Two! MY name is Amelia Feletee and I will be your tribute's escort!" she said. She had a terribly affected Capitol voice that, under other circumstances would be funny. The skin on her face was pale white and stretched to the limits. It gave her a starved look. She had crazy purple hair and wore insane make up in shades of blue and purple with tints of silver. "Well, let's see who our female tribute is!" She fished a slip of paper out of a big glass bowl and read the name.

"Raven Hale! Please come up to the stage!"

It was the boy's sister. I knew at that moment that I would take care of him and his other sister. And I would have, if she hadn't called Jeremy Pace. Jeremy was my ex-girlfriend's brother. He was only twelve and was deaf in his left ear. He wouldn't survive the first day in the arena, where as I would stand a chance, being eighteen and able to wield a sword.

"May I take his place?" I shouted. Everyone went quiet.

"Come up here young man," said Amelia. I took Ethan with me and spotted Dylan.

"Dylan, take care of this boy. His sister is up there. Oh and he has another sister over there."

He knew exactly what I was doing and if it were the right person, he probably would have done the same thing.

"After deliberating with The Hunger Games Council, we see no reason why volunteering shouldn't be allowed," said Amelia. "What is your name, sir?"

"Barett Michaels."


	8. Chapter 8 District 3 Reaping

**Sorry for the wait, my computer spazzed out for a bit :/ **

**Anyways…**

**I know, I know, this is a very weak chapter. But with one being an author described "bloodbath character" and the other with only a page of description, there isn't much for me to work with. I'll do better with four. I promise.**

**Rose Lastsong**

My name was in that bowl only six times. Surely, other people had more tesserae than me. I only had four! And they were from those two years when Mama was laid off. How could I possibly have been called? I looked to my best friends, Zinnia and Dandelion. Zinnia had green eyes, like me, but I wouldn't see them again. She was covering her face. Dandelion gave me a short hug and wished me luck. The world collapsed as I walked to the stage. Though, I did have a better chance of surviving than other thirteen year old girls. When I was five, I got lost in this very place. A man came up to me and said he would help me. As he led me away, Mama saw us. The man picked me up and started to run, but another guy clobbered him and we fell to the pavement. This other guy sent me towards Mama. After that, Mama taught me how to fight. I could fight hand to hand, or, if I had the opportunity, with a dagger. I held the key pendant that hung from a silver chain around my neck. It was my lucky charm. Mama had given it to me after that day in the square. As I stepped up on the stage next to the escort, an ominous wind blew. The sleeves of my white blouse rippled in the air and I had to hold my sparkly blue skirt down. My long black hair thrashed around my face. My pale skin grew whiter.

"Bye, Mama," I whispered into the wind.

**Xavier Keller**

Before my death sentence at age fifteen, I worked in District Three's labs. Anyone would know that by looking at me, I had unkept auburn hair and some ends were singed away. Too short for my age and a nerd, the older boys picked on me. Bruises wouldn't be a new thing for me. I suppose it was a good thing I was going and not someone else. Other people had families and friends to come home to. I didn't have friends and my parents died in a lab explosion the year before. Before that, though, I had friends and I was athletic. I wondered if they would miss me when I was dead. Mel and Demi. Kirt and Jason. When I reached the stage, I met Demi's eyes. She was crying. So, someone would miss me. Nothing to my name but the ratty clothes on my back, I left District Three. District Three wouldn't remember me.


	9. Chapter 9 UPDATE

Hi Readers!

This chapter is just a little update. On Thursday, my mom told me that she has breast cancer. I'm sort of in slow motion now, it's weird. Also, I have more to do around the house, so I can't write as much as I would like. I am going to continue the story, it will just take longer than expected. Thanks for your understanding.

3 pointeshoejen


End file.
